When Love is Bleaching Bad
by blazinglizard09
Summary: Tris and Four are broken after the war. Life has returned to as normal as possible around them, but too much has changed between the two of them. Things happened that could not be forgotten. WIll they ever realize how much they still love each other? *No video! Veronica Roth owns the Divergent Trilogy World. (Formally Falling Back Together)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: i basically re-wrote this. I added Four's POV, and added a second Tris POV. The first one I posted was two short, and i felt that it did not showcase my best writing. I wrote it after midnight my time, the day after finals were completed. I had weeks of almost not sleep. I wrote an in-line author's note, which I hope I put in correctly. I wanted Lauren to have some love. I also wanted to go into more depth as to how the new government works. There was no viseo, so Tori and Tris are still friends.**

**I am on break before my Spring semester starts, so i plan on updating as often as I can get chapters written. This is my first fanfic. I own nothing.**

**If anyone was wondering, the idea for this story first popped into my head while listening to "I Wish" by Hilary Duff from her album Dignity and "Someone Wake Me Up" by the Veronicas from their album Hook Me Up. Enjoy!**

Prologue:

Tris POV

It has been two months since the war ended. The factionless had the option to return to the faction of their birth or the faction they left if they had transferred from. Children went into the faction that their parents chose. The factionless were also allowed to stay factionless, but were left to forage for food, as the rest of society were left trying to piece their lives back together. Only a few factionless chose to remain this way, Evelyn, Edward, and a few others. The rest chose the previous two options.

A new government was formed in the city. Each faction had their own leaders. Tori, Four, and Harrison remained the leaders for Dauntless. Marcus was one of the leaders for Abnegation, Susan and another Abnegation that I do not know are the other two leaders. I do not know the leaders for the other factions. All I know is that Jacob Kahn is no longer a leader for Candor, and Jeanine Mathews is dead, along with all of the other war criminals. Caleb is included in that group. I know I should be upset, but I am at the point that I am numb to everything at the moment. Peter was kicked out of Dauntless, and was with the Factionless last I heard.

Once a month, one representative from each faction is sent to the Hub to meet together to discuss issues facing the factions since the last meeting. So far everything is going smoothly in the city. Harrison is the Dauntless representative. Four does not get along with Marcus, who is Abnegations representative. Tori and Johanna, Amity's representative, still have a tense relationship, so it was decided that they should not be together. Harrison was the default.

Four and I have been having issues, fighting all the time. I am starting to wonder if our relationship is worth all of the pain I go through with the arguments. Everything has changed between us during the war. Things were said and done by both of us that cannot be taken back. It is like a wall is up between us. I am thinking about all of this as I walk up to his apartment, knocking on his door.

"Hey," he says as he opens it so I can enter.

"Hey," I reply as I enter.

We do not kiss like we used to. He goes and stands by his desk as I stand by the dresser, looking around the room. Neither of us can figure out what to say since our fight earlier today.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" I asked.

"For what?" He asked sharply.

'You know," I stated shortly, simply. I was referring to the fact that he got mad that I went bungee jumping with Chris and Uriah earlier in the day.

"Tris, you have been different and distant ever since the war ended two months AGO!" He ended that statement in a shout. "You have been risking your life senselessly. You never talk to me like you used to!"

"You don't talk to me either!" I yell back.

"Remember what I told you the day Shauna got shot, about you being a Dauntless adrenaline junkie?"

"Yesss..." I said shakily.

"I cannot take this constant worry that you are going to kill yourself doing something stupid. You won't talk to me about Anything! Until something changes," "He takes a breath 'I think we need a break."

I stare at him in shock. "WHAT?" I screamed. "Did you just break up with me?" I asked quieter, trying to hold back tears.

He looked at me sadly. "I am sorry Tris."

I turned and ran out the door.

-PAGE BREAK-

I run right to Chris's apartment, banging on her door. She opened it, ushering me in as soon as she saw my tears. "Four and I broke up."

'WHAT? I am going to kill that…"

"Chris." I stopped her. "It has been coming for awhile now. Things have been different between us since the war ended. I just wanted to let you know. "

She gave me a hug and let me cry for what seemed like hours. There is a knock at her door. Uriah walks in. I am happy for them both. They finally started going out last month. Uriah looks over at me, and then runs over.

'What happened, Tris?"

"Four broke up with me because I went bungee jumping with you and Chris."

"WHAT?" screeches Chris? I forgot to tell her that part.

"Yeah. He hates that I have become an adrenaline junkie. He thinks that I am senselessly risking my life."

"I am going to HURT him." Christina says. I believe her. I get up.

"Where are you going?" Uriah asked me, concerned.

I look at both of them. They both have a reason to hate me. I killed Will, and did not save Marlene. They somehow managed to forgive me, and we are now closer than ever. Chris and I are like sisters, and Uriah is like my brother. 'I am just tired, and I am not very hungry. I am going back to my room. I just need to be alone. See you guys later." I walked out and went back to my apartment and lay down.

Prologue part 2:

Four's POV:

I watched as Tris left my apartment. I was honestly shocked at what I said; however, I knew that there was no taking it back. I am hoping that everything between us will straighten itself out soon enough. I hear a knock at my door. I rush over to it, expecting Tris. I see Zeke at the door.

"Hey man. What's u…" He trails off after seeing my face.

"Tris and I broke up," I said, sounding miserable to my own ears.

"Oh," Zeke looked shocked. "Hey, man. I am so sorry. If you need to talk or…"

"Zeke!" I snapped, cutting him off. "What did you want?" He looked at me confused for a few seconds.

'Oh right. Harrison just got back from the faction leader meeting thing. Tori sent me to find you. She said go meet in Conference A."

"Thanks man. Not one word about Tris and I or I will hurt you in your sleep. Understand?"

'Yes. I swear." Zeke replied, backing away.

I sighed, grabbed my keys, and made my way up to conference room A. Sometimes I wondered why I remain a leader. I never wanted to be one. The only reason I have stayed one so far was that everyone wanted Tori, Harrison, and me to be the leaders. The three of us agreed for the time being. We all discussed it privately, deciding that it was best while everyone tried to return to a somewhat normal life. I reached the room, preparing myself as I opened the door.

I always hate these meetings. I always end up hearing about how Marcus made snide, subtle comments about how we should go back to the old form of government.

"How did it go?" Tori asked Harrison.

'Well, the Erudite have apparently have had some kind of scientific and technological breakthrough."

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"All I know is that it has something to do with food and medicine. I think it may be something like a more advanced healing thing."

"Very descriptive, Harrison," Tori smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes at her. 'Sorry. I have never been that good at all of this science stuff. You are just lucky I did not fall asleep. Johanna is happy about this though. Apparently food production will go up."

"That is good," I reply to this statement.

"What about Candor?" asked Tori.

"The usual. Annoying as always. Though They did suggest giving the remaining factionless one last chance to join a faction, this time any they wanted."

"What?" Tori and I asked Harrison together.

"I know. Apparently we all need to go to the next meeting and vote on it. All leaders in the city will be there."

I glared at him, fury in my eyes. "Sorry, Four. I tried to get it to be just the representatives. I know how you and Tori feel, but Marcus…"

"Of course Marcus was involved. When is this meeting? I want to know when I have to be sick."

"Harrison and Tori both laughed. "Sorry, Four, but that will not work. They will reschedule until all leaders can make it."

I look at the clock. "Can we finish this later? I am hungry." Both Tori and Harrison turn towards the clock also.

"We'll come with you," Tori says for both of them.

-Page Break-

We sit in the Dining Hall. They are serving pizza today. I grab two slices, and so do Tori and Harrison. We also grab chocolate cake. Zeke, Shauna (who is able to walk after all), Lauren, and her new boyfriend Tyler (**A/N: I though Lauren needed a boyfriend. She never seems to have one, and is always the seventh wheel. Tyler is my OC)** join us. Tyler was in the initiate class the year before all of us. I do not know him that well, as I was not Dauntless born, but he is cool enough. We are all sitting around joking when Christina and Uriah, who are now a couple, walk in. I can tell by their faces that they know about the break up.

They walk over to us. Uriah stands off to the side a little, while Christina comes right up to the table. Shauna starts to say hi, when Christina's fist starts to connect with my face over and over again. Everyone is in too much shock to do anything but stare. The entire hall is staring, silence throughout. After about 30 seconds, Uriah comes over and puts his hand on Christina's shoulder. She stops punching me anywhere she can, leans in close, saying so only I can hear "That was for Tris," before storming off. Uriah turns to follow her, stops, turns back around, walks over, punches me a few times, then follows Christina out of the hall.

The silence lasts for another minute, while everyone stares at me and my bloody face. Finally, everyone starts talking at once, so fast that I can only hear words.

"What.."

"Why.."

"Did you see…"

"Best friend…"

"Tris.."

Finally Tori tells everyone at the table to shut up. "What was that about, Four?" she asks as she hands me napkins.

"He broke up with Tris right before I showed up at his apartment to tell him to go to the conference room," Zeke piped up helpfully.

Everyone stared at him, then me, in shock.

"I am going to kill you. You promised…" I started.

"So it IS true," Shauna stated.

"No wonder Christina was pissed. Those two are like sisters. And Uriah and Tris are like brother and sister," Lauren mused.

"No wonder you were in an even worse mood than usual during the meeting today," Tori interjected.

"I just want to know why," Lauren said.

"I agree," seconded Shauna. "You two are PERFECT for each other. What happened?"

"It IS true man. The two of you used to be quite sickening with the whole lovey-dovey stuff," Zeke just HAD to put in his own opinion.

"Look. It's complicated…" I started.

"As the only one at this table who is ACTUALLY married, I feel as I am the ONLY one here who can give true advice. Love is always complicated. If you really love someone, you will always find a way to work any problem out. If everything is meant to be, it will work out in the end."

Everyone stared at Harrison. He usually stayed out of any gossip or drama going on in the compound. Tori is like an older sister to Tris, so she has always been there, but I never really knew Harrison until we both became leaders. This is the longest he has ever actually sat at the same table with any of my friends.

He laughed at the looks on all of our faces. "I just thought it would be smart for all of you to hear some real advice for a change. Tori, Four, why don't we continue our discussion tomorrow. Go get cleaned up Four." Tori and I agreed with him.

"Well, this has been fun," Tyler stated, 'but I need to get to my shift at the tattoo parlor. See you later." He bent and gave Lauren a kiss then walked off. Everyone left after that except Tori and me. She just looked at me.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"What really happened?" she asked me.

"So much happened during the war. Things were said and done that caused a wall to be built up between us. Tris started acting like she didn't care about life anymore. She refuses to open up."

"Do you open up?" she asked me. I just look away, sighing. She gets up and leaves.

-Page Break-

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, I hear knocking at my door. I open it and see a smiling Chris and Uriah. "What/" I ask them suspiciously.

"Well, I beat up Four, then Uriah did,' Chris answered my question with all her Candor bluntness. I just stare at her.

'That is not the way to break it to her,' Uriah tells her.

"I am so sorry Tris. I just hated seeing the way he hurt you. I wanted to hurt him the best I could," Chris said.

"I second that," Uriah mentioned.

I stared at my two best friends. I had no idea how to react. On the one hand, they hurt the guy I loved. On the other, they hurt the guy who broke my heart. "I forgive you guys. Want to help me trash his things?" I ask them.

They both grin. We go through my room, throwing things Four had given me away for about ten to fifteen minutes when we hear a knock at my door. Chris answers it so I do not have to. She opens it saying 'Four, I swear, if it is you…" She cuts off when she sees that it is Tori. Uriah freezes.

Tori smiles at them. "While normally I would not allow the beating up of a Dauntless leader, I will let it slide this one time. I need to talk to Tris right now." Chris and Uriah leave right away.

"Thanks for not punishing them,: I say to her.

"They were just trying to protect you. I know how hard everything has been for all of you since the war. I talked to Four. If you need to talk or anything, just come up to my apartment. I have a feeling you want to be alone. I just wanted to let you know that I am here for you if you need it."

"Thanks, Tori."

She smiles at me as she leaves, closing my door behind her. I get ready for bed and go to sleep, ready for the day to be over.


	2. Change of plans: I am trying to move on

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and/or followed. I really appreciate it. I do not own anything.**

Tris's POV

Present Day: 6 Months after the end of the war

Things have gone back to almost normal in the city. It is almost time for the Choosing Ceremony again. I had completely forgotten about it until Chris reminded me about it earlier today. Four and I had agreed to train the transfers together. I really need to talk to Tori about finding someone else. I walk down the hallways of the Dauntless compound, where I run into Harrison.

"Hey Tris," he says.

"Hey. Do you know where Tori is?"

"Last I saw her; she was up in the control room with Four, going over the bi-annual security reviews."

"Why aren't you with them?" I asked him suspiciously.

"It is my daughter's seventh birthday today. I was just running out to get her cake from the bakery after stopping in to check with Tori and Four. They yelled at me for being there and not with my family."

'Tell your daughter happy birthday for me."

'Will do, Tris."

"Thanks, Harrison."

I watch as he heads down into the pit towards the bakery. I really do not want to head up to the control room. Four and I have an unspoken agreement. We avoid each other at all costs. It is awkward being anywhere near each other. That is a big reason why I want Tori to find someone else to train the transfers. I head towards the chasm. I used to have problems being near it after the incident during initiation, but after the war, it seems so trivial now.

As I am heading there, I spot Lauren and Tyler. "Hey Lauren!" I yelled.

"oh. Hey Tris," she called back. She and Tyler stopped and waited for me. It was sort of awkward. The only reason I ever hung out with them was because I went out with Four. They were his friends, not mine. The only two I see on a regular basis are Zeke and Shauna, because of Uriah.

"Will you please train the transfers for me this year?" I asked her. Chris and Uriah were training the Dauntless-born initiates. "I am already going to tell Tori that I am not going to do it, and if I can tell her I found someone else, it will make things easier for her."

Lauren looked at me intensely for awhile until she finally replied, "Fine, but you go tell her right now, this instant, or the deal is off. I know she is with Four, and I know exactly why you do not want to train them. I will be going up with you. Tyler, coming?"

"Sure," Tyler replied.

I knew that there was no getting out of this. It was bad enough that I had to tell Tori that I was not training initiates, the fact I had to do it in front of Four and an audience, including one I barely knew, made it a thousand times worse. It was silent as we headed up to the control room. I knocked on the door, preparing myself for this. Four opened the door. I felt a pang in my heart. I was breathless, staring up at him for a second. All of my old feelings came rushing back. It had been four months since the last time I was this close to him. I heard Tori cough.

"Hi," he said awkwardly, looking from me, to Lauren and Tyler.

"Tori, I need to talk to you."

'What's up Tris?" she asked.

I looked at Lauren, who nodded at me, arms crossed. I took a deep breath.

"I decided that I did not want to train the transfers this year, so I asked Lauren to instead. She agreed to." I said all this while avoiding Four's gaze.

Tori looked from me, to Lauren, and then back again. "Well, if you are both okay with this…" She directed this at Lauren.

"I am," Lauren replied.

"Okay then. It is settled. Four, you and Lauren will need to discuss the training for the transfer initiates and soon. The Choosing Ceremony is only a few weeks away."

I nodded, said a general good bye, then hurried away, glad that was over.

-Page Break-

Four's POV

I was definitely shocked when I opened the door to the control room and found Tris, Lauren, and Tyler standing there. Tris was looking just as beautiful as ever. I felt my heart twinge. She is just as beautiful as ever. WE stared at each other for a second. I could not help noticing how tired she looked, or how worn out she seemed to be. I need to remember to have Tori find out how Tris is doing. I heard Tori cough behind me.

"Hi," I said, looking from Tris to Lauren and Tyler, who were right behind her.

"Tori, I need to talk to you" I am definitely confused. What is going on?

"What's up Tris? Tori asked.

I saw Tris look back at Lauren, who crossed her arms and nodded at Tris. Lauren looked like she was in instructor mode. I wonder what is going on. What came out of Tris's mouth shocked me.

"I decided that I did not want to train the transfers this year, so I asked Lauren to instead. She agreed to." I gazed at Tris, who pointedly avoided it.

Tori looked between the two of them. "Well, if you are both okay with this…" She directed this at Lauren.

"I am," Lauren replied.

"Okay then. It is settled. Four, you and Lauren will need to discuss the training for the transfer initiates and soon. The Choosing Ceremony is only a few weeks away."

After Tori finished, Tris nodded, said a general good-bye, and then basically dashed away. Tori and I looked at each other, and then turned in sync to Tyler and Lauren. Tyler took one look then said "I gotta go, catch you all later." Lauren just rolled her eyes.

"What really happened?" Tori asked Lauren.

"I was walking with Tyler, when we heard Tris call my name. She came up and basically guilted me into training the transfers. I told her only if she came up here and told you right now. I told her I knew exactly why she did not want to train them."

Both Tori and Lauren looked at me right then.

"I knew you were both in here. I could tell that she knew it too. I had just seen her talking to Harrison. I did not think she actually would do it. I know Four and Tris have been avoiding each other. Don't deny it Four."

I closed my mouth then, sighing. "Tori and I really need to finish this. Tomorrow we need to figure out a time to start planning for initiation."

"See you then." Lauren left the control room.

I looked at Tori. "I swear. If you say one word." She just shook her head. "Tori, will you find out how she is doing for me. Please."

She looks at me for a minute, like she is looking into my soul. Finally she replies, "Okay."

-Page break-

Tris's POV

I am relieved that I do not need to worry about training this year. I was looking forward to it, but it would have been too weird. Four and I cannot even handle being in the same room. How are we supposed to handle spending hours training initiates together? I head to Uriah's apartment, knocking on the door. He opens it. "Hey, Tris! Come in."

"Hey guys." I see Chris sitting on the bed.

"What's up?" she asks.

"Lauren is training the transfers with Four this year," I tell them. They looked stunned for a second, and then seem to perk up.

"Let's go to the bar!" Uriah suggests.

I am about to say refuse, but Chris grabs my hand, pulling my out of the apartment. She drags me to hers. She forces me inside, slamming the door shut.

"it has been four months. You need to move on. We are going out tonight, even if we have to tie you up." She heads to her closet. She grabs out some clothes and throws them at me. Put these on. Any complaints and you will not like what happens. You know what I am capable of, make-over wise. I know that is a valid threat, and those words terrify me more than almost any other words can.

I go into the bathroom and change into the cloths. Chris had picked out a pair of black tights, a mini-skirt, and a sequined halter-top. I enter her room, where she hands me a pair of black flats and a leather jacket. She pulls the top part of my hair up into a small poof, and then pulls the rest into a sleek pony-tail. She does my make up last. It is mostly natural, just blush and eyeliner. Then she puts red lipstick on me. I was surprised at the result. It was amazing. I was in shock. She gets herself ready in about ten minutes flat, finishing up just as Uriah knocks on the door. She is wearing a sparkly mini dress, flats, and smoky-make up with ringlets for her hair. She opens the door and tells Uriah "Chang of plans. We are going to the club!"

Uriah sees me and smiles. "Lookin' good Tris. Let's go!"

I was nervous at first. I have never worn something like this before, and I have never been to a club. Chris and Uriah have me laughing before we even make it out of the hallway; however. They always know how to cheer me up. We are laughing and having a good time as we head to the club, not paying attention to anyone around us.

Chris and Uriah are arguing about drinking and about how much Chris can drink.

"Shut UP, Uriah!" Christina laughs, slapping Uriah on the arm.

"What?" Uriah looks at her, faking innocence.

"I will make you a bet. I drink a whole bottle of beer in one breath, Tris drinks the drink of my choice and asks whoever I tell her to dance," Christina says.

I think about this for a minute. "Deal. On one condition."

"Name it," Uriah states.

"No one we know. And if you see Four there for whatever reason, he better NOT be the guy. I will not hesitate to hurt either one of you. You have seen what I can do."

Christina and Uriah stare at me for a minute, look at each other, and then back at her. "Deal!" they say together.

We enter the club, laughing. I am ready to let go for a night. I really do need this.

-Page Break-

Four's POV

Tori and I finally finish up the review. "Do we really have to do this twice a year I complain?" She just rolls her eyes. We shut down and lock up the control room. We head down towards the pit, discussing training, the review, and other things that we need to discuss at our next leader meeting. We look up as we hear loud laughter. It is not that unusual, as we are right near the pit. It is the laugh that gets me. It is Tris. I do not recognize her at first. She is walking with Christina and Uriah, looking happier than I have seen her in a long time. She looks hot too. She is wearing an outfit I never thought I would see her in. Some of their conversation drift over to Tori and me.

"Shut UP, Uriah!" Christina laughs, slapping Uriah on the arm.

"What?" Uriah looks at her, faking innocence.

"I will make you a bet. I drink a whole bottle of beer in one breath, Tris drinks the drink of my choice and asks whoever I tell her to dance," I hear Christina say.

Tori and I look at each other, then at Tris. It is obvious that the trio does not see us.

Tris seems to think about this for a minute. "Deal. On one condition."

"Name it," Uriah states.

"No one we know. And if you see Four there for whatever reason, he better NOT be the guy. I will not hesitate to hurt either one of you. You have seen what I can do."

Christina and Uriah stare at her for a minute, look at each other, and then back at her. "Deal!" they say together.

Tori just looks at me. I turn on my heel and hurry away as Tris, Christina and Uriah enter the club.


	3. The First Step

**Author's Note: The only things i own are the characters you do not recognize. Everything else belongs to Veronica Roth. Thank you to those who have reviewed and followed/favorited. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to update before Christmas, but may not be able to. So Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays everyone!**

Four's POV

I hear Tori following me as I make my way to my apartment. I open the door, and hold it open so that she can enter before me. She goes and sits on my desk chair, while I sit on the couch. Every time I am in my apartment, I keep replaying the night I broke up with Tris in my head. I always wish that I could take it back, but I can't, and that kills me inside. I know I broke her heart. I swore I would never hurt her, then turn around and do just that.

I can't sit still for more than a few seconds. I get up and start pacing the length of the living room. I keep imagining her with someone other than me, marrying and having kids.

"FOUR!" Tori shouts, breaking into my thoughts. I turn, startled. "You need to chill out."

"She hates me. Tris hates me."

"Can you really blame her?" Tori asks, "You broke her heart. You left her when she needed you the most. This is the first time I have seen her truly having fun in four months."

I want to argue, but I know I can't. The few times I have seen Tris around, she has seemed upset, even with her friends.

"Come on." Tori stood up, walking to the door. "You and I are going to the bar. We need drinks after today. I will not take no for an answer. I will tie you up and drag you if I have to. I will get your friends to help too."

I know she would, so I get up and follow.

-Page Break-

Tris's POV

The music in the club was LOUD! The three of us walk up to the bar. I have no idea what Uriah or Chris orders, all I know is that Christina takes a few deep breaths. She holds up her drink, smiles at both of us, breathes, and then starts to drink. Uriah and I just stare at her. A few seconds after she starts drinking, the beer is gone. She smiles at us. She turns to the bartender. "My friend would like a strawberry daiquiri."

I turned to her, questions on my face. "I know you do not like beer," she stated.

I think back to the initiation party after the war. 'Yeah. Beer is pretty disgusting."

"I am pretty sure you will like this."

The bartender places a drink in front of me that is pink. I look at it warily. Chris reminds me of the dare. I pick up the drink and take a sip. "This is really good!" I exclaim.

"I knew you would like it."

Uriah just sits next to Christina, laughing the entire time our exchange takes place. "I should have known that you would be a fruity drink girl, Tris."

I finish my drink, wanting another one. Chris stops me. She does not let Uriah get another one either. I realized she has only had that first one, the one used to win the dare. 'We did not come here to get drunk. We are going to have a good time. We need to find someone for Tris, Uriah. We need clear heads for that. WE also need clear heads to make sure nothing happens to her. You also need a clear head to make sure you do not do anything stupid, Tris."

Uriah and I roll our eyes at each other, but follow her anyway. She looks around. "There." She is pointing to a group of guys. "The one with blonde hair."

The one she is pointing to seems less drunk than the others. As I get closer, I notice his glass seems to hold ginger ale. "Hey," I say nervously. "Want to dance?"

"Sure," he replies. He throws his soda away, following me onto the dance floor. Christina and Uriah start dancing next to us. "I am Kyle, by the way."

"I'm Tris."

"I want to thank you for coming up to me. While I love my friends to death, I hate it when they get drunk. I have never really been into that whole thing. I was drinking ginger ale when you came up."

"I am the same way," I said, laughing. "I knew you were drinking ginger ale, by the way. I had a strawberry daiquiri, but that was it. I never understood the whole drinking until you pass out thing. I would rather remember my night. Plus, I hate throwing up." Kyle laughs in response to my statement.

We continue dancing for the next few songs. We eventually walk to the bar. We both get water and split a large order of fries. People in the club are starting to get drunker by the minute. "Want to ditch this place?" Kyle asks.

"Ok. Just give me one sec." I go find Christina and Uriah. I tell them I am leaving. They say bye, and tell me they will see me tomorrow. I go back to Kyle, and we leave the club. As we walk, Kyle tells me about himself. I found out he is 21, and lost his fiancée in the war.

"It was really hard. We met during our initiation. I am from Dauntless, while she transferred from Candor. We met playing capture the flag. We were on the same team. I fell in love the second I laid eyes on her. I had to convince her to date me when initiation was over, though." He laughed pain in his eyes. "How about you."

I look away. I tell him I am sixteen, and that my boyfriend broke up with me four months ago. 'Apparently the war changed me. I wouldn't open up. Never mind he wouldn't either."

"The war changed everyone," he said softly, placing a comforting arm around me. I think about shoving him off, but don't. I realize it is in friendship, nothing more. Both of us are broken, not ready to move on. It was hard talking about this for both of us. We both need this comfort.

We walk by a bar. I look inside. I see Tori and Four sitting at the bar. They both look over at us. Tori waves, but Four glares at Kyle, then turns away. Kyle noticed this whole exchange. "You know them?" Kyle asks. "I know who they are. Tori did tattoos, and Four worked in the control room, but that is it. They are both now leaders. You seem to _know_ them."

I sigh. "Tori did my aptitude test. She is now like my older sister. Four was my initiation trainer and…" I take a deep breath before continuing "My ex."

"Oh." He drops his arm from around my shoulders.

We continuing walking around, passing the Chasm. I walk on the far side of the path. Kyle looks at me weird. "During initiation, one of my friends, along with two others, tried to kill me by throwing me over the railing because I came in first during stage two. He then killed himself by jumping off. Four and I also had our first kiss here."

"Sarah and I also had our first kiss her. I proposed to her here also. This was one of her favorite spots. She found the noise relaxing." He stopped at the railing, staring down into the Chasm like he was looking into the past. He seems to come back to the present, shaking himself. He looks down at his watch. "I need to go. I have work in the morning. This has been a fun night. Thanks for listening. I needed to talk, and not with my friends either. See you around, Tris." He gives me a hug. There was nothing more than friendship to it. Just like how Zeke or Uriah hug me. Both of us needed this night, and the comfort that the hug gives.

"I will see you around, Kyle. Thank you too." He smiles and walks off. I know he knew what I meant when I said thank you. I turn to the Chasm, giving it a look. I walk up to the railing. I look over, shake my head, and then head to my apartment, taking the long way. Under my door, I see a note"

Tris,

I forgot to tell you. I can see you still love Four. I would give anything to have more time

with the love of my life. I ran into a friend of mine on the way to my apartment. I

asked about the two of you. Luckily he was drunk enough that he won't remember I asked.

Love like the two of yours only happens once. Do not let him go. From the death glare he gave

me from the bar, he still loves you. You can still get him back.

Good Luck. I am rooting for you.

Kyle

I smile. I grab a piece of paper, write a note. I run to Four's apartment and shove the note under his door. I return to my apartment and go to bed, hoping I made the correct first step in getting Tobias back. I roll over and fall asleep.

-Page Break-

Four's POV

At the bar, Tori and I both order beers. I am in the mood to get really drunk. I think Tori can tell. After I have a few beers, she stops me. "Four, you are a leader. While getting drunk is okay, we still need to be an example. I think you have had enough." She tells the bartender not to give me anymore. I glare between her and him, but I know she is right. "Besides, tomorrow the three of us need to figure out how we are revamping the training programs. We need to get something concrete so the trainers can start their plans.' I glare at her.

"Look, I know you want to avoid the whole topic, but it has to be discussed. Tris made her decision. You have to deal. You, Harrison, and I have a meeting at 10, and then we will get Lauren, Christina and Uriah to discuss the new goals." Tori finished up her little speech.

I notice her suddenly smile and wave. I turn around and am surprised at what I see. Tris is with a guy. His arm is around her shoulder. I just glare. I turn away from Tris and the guy who has his arm around her. I look at Tori. "Please tell me you know that guy."

She analyzes their retreating figures, the guy's arm no longer around Tris. "I do not know his name, but I do know he was in the initiation class two years before yours. He is dauntless born. He also lost his fiancée during the war."

I just stared at her. "So that makes him about 21."

"Look, Four. Just let it go. You broke up with her. You have no say in her life at all."

I get up. "Bye Tori."

"Four!" I just keep walking, ignoring her.

I leave the bar, unsure of what to do. I notice Tris and the guy heading towards the Chasm. I follow at a distance. I know I shouldn't, but I do. I wonder when I started to enjoy torturing myself. I notice that Tris avoids going near it, and the guy looks at her weird. I hear her tell him ""During initiation, one of my friends, along with two others, tried to kill me by throwing me over the railing because I came in first during stage two. He then killed himself by jumping off. Four and I also had our first kiss here."

That surprised me. I did not expect her to be that open. I am in shock. I listen to the guy's response. "Sarah and I also had our first kiss her. I proposed to her here also. This was one of her favorite spots. She found the noise relaxing." He stopped at the railing, staring down into the chasm like he was looking into the past. He seems to come back to the present, shaking himself. I see him look down at his watch. "I need to go. I have work in the morning. This has been a fun night. Thanks for listening. I needed to talk, and not with my friends either." I see him give her a hug.

I feel a feeling g of anger and jealously rise up in me. These feelings intensify when I notice Tris hugs him back. I am glad when the hug only last a few seconds. I hear Tris reply "I will see you around, Kyle. Thank you too." He smiles at her and then walks off. Tris walks up to the railing, looks over, shakes her head, and then walks away. I assume she is heading to her apartment. I sense someone coming towards me.

I turn around and see Tori. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. Nothing happened between them."

"How do you know?"

"One, I am a girl. I can read people better than any boy can. Did you see Kyle's face when he was talking about Sarah? He has not gotten over her. He is not ready to move on. Second, the length of the hug. It was short. If something happened, it would be longer. Relax Four. If you want her back, and I know you do, make a move. Honestly, your mood is starting to get on my nerves. It is also starting to bug Harrison, and I am sure you friends feel the same way." She says good night and walks off. I head back to my apartment. When I get there, I see a note folded under my door:

Four,

I know things have been awkward between us since the break up. I would like us to at least t be able to be in the same room as one another. I know we have been driving everyone crazy. While

I still do not want to train initiates; can we please at least get to the point where we can be civil? I want to be friends.

Tris

I grin. It is a start. I get ready, and then go to bed, wondering what happened tonight. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**Author's Note: I am not getting them together for awhile. Hence the chapter title. Just wanted to start the process.**


	4. Breakdown

**A/N So. I am back! WE have had the viewing for my Nana. We are still waiting for the funeral and burial. She is being buried at Arlington to be with my Gramps, which taks a LONG time to get set up. It took three months to bury Gramps. I am hoping it will not take quite so long since Nana is not being buried with full military honors linke Grams was.**

**i want to thank all of you who followed/favorited/reviewed. it makes me so happy!**

**This chapter is a little darker at the end. Last chapter was fluffy and ended on a happy note. While the story will eventually be FourTris, it won't happen yet. HAHAHAHAHA :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh! I love laser tag BTW!**

Tris POV

I walk into the dining hall to get breakfast. Chris and Uriah are not here yet, which does not surprise me at all. I look around, trying to see if there is anyone else I want to sit with. There is no one. I go to the food line and grab some food, then sit down at an empty table. I am debating what to do until my shift at the tattoo parlor when someone sits down in the chair across from me. I look up and see Kyle.

"Hey, Tris. What's up?"

"Not much. Debating what to do until my shift at the tattoo parlor. What about you?"

"I have to go to work at the laser tag center in about thirty minutes. Have you ever been?"

"I didn't even know we had laser tag here. What exactly is it?"

"Basicall, two teams of players shoot lasers at each other in the dark. The teams wear two different colors, and each player has a laser gun and a sensor in their teams color. The sensor registers when a player gets hit. When a player gets hit, or tagged, that player is out. The last team with players standing wins."

I listen to his explanation, thinking about how awesome this game sounds. I am surprised Uriah has never dragged me to play this before. Just then I see Chris and Uriah walk in. I wave them over, and immediately jump on Uriah.

"Why have you never told me about laser tag?" I did not even give him a chance to open his mouth. He just stares at me, and then turns to get himself and Chris food. Christina turns to Kyle.

"Hi. I am Christina and that there is Uriah."

"Hey. I'm Kyle."

"I am assuming you are the one who told Tris about laser tag?" Christina asks, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah. I work there."

"I work in one of the stores, and Uriah works as a trainer for the security force."

"Except both of us will be trainers for the Dauntless-born initiates." Uriah walks up, carrying food the food.

He sits next to Kyle, and Chris makes introductions. The three of us make small talk for a few minutes until we are joined by Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, and Tyler. The four of them and Kyle seem to know each other, as the two couples seem to enjoy playing laser tag on double dates. We are all laughing and having a great time when Kyle looks at his watch, then says "I have to get to work. See you all later." We all say bye to him. As soon as he leaves, Christina turns to me.

"Okay. Spill."

"There is nothing to spill." The four older Dauntless look at us, confusion on their faces. Uriah decides to fill them in.

"When Chris and I came in, Tris was sitting here eating breakfast with Kyle."

The others turn to each other and then Chris and Uriah, then to me. They have what look like identical wicked grins on their faces. I know I am in for it. Zeke starts.

"Well, Tris. Anything we should know about?"

Shauna is next. "When did this start?"

Christina offers an answer. "Uriah and I forced her to come to the club with us. I said that if I could down a beer in one breath, Tris had to drink whatever I ordered her and dance with whoever we chose. I did, and she did. Kyle was that guy. She left with him after that."

Zeke whistles. I hit him of the arm. "Nothing happened. We walked and talked. That is all."

Lauren is next. "Suuuurrrrrrre."

Uriah just sits there, smirking at my obvious discomfort. Tyler is just laughing at all of this.

Shauna says "I think it is sweet that Tris has found someone."

Just as she says this, Four walks up, followed by Tori and Harrison. Tori asks "What is this about Tris finding someone?" I just groan, burying, my head into my arms. Uriah then launches into the story, not leaving out a single painful detail. By the end, everyone but Four, and surprisingly Tori, are laughing. I swear I am going to murder all of them.

I look up when the laughing has finally stopped and I hear Harrison talking. "We just wanted to let Christina, Uriah and Lauren know that there is a meeting in Conference A at 3 to discuss new training measures for the initiates. Now, the three of us would love to stay and chat more," he glances sideways at Four, "or not, but we have things we need to work out. So we will see you three later and the rest of you around." The three leaders grab food and leave the dining hall. I get up, throw out my trash, and leave the dining hall. I head back to my room and chill out until my shift at the tattoo parlor.

-Page Break-

Four's POV

I meet up with Tori and Harrison the next morning so we can grab breakfast and head to our meeting. We see Kyle leaving the dining hall as we head inside. I notice Tris sitting with Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, and Tyler. Tris seems to be blushing horribly, and the others seem to be laughing at her. I glance at Tori, who shrugs. We head over there, with Harrison following us. As we near, we hear the end of their conversation.

"Well, Tris. Anything we should know about?" I hear Zeke ask.

"When did this start?" Shauna is the next to ask a question.

Christina offers the answer. "Uriah and I forced her to come to the club with us. I said that if I could down a beer in one breath, Tris had to drink whatever I ordered her and dance with whoever we chose. I did, and she did. Kyle was that guy. She left with him after that."

Zeke whistles. I see Tris hit him of the arm. "Nothing happened. We walked and talked. That is all."

"Suuuurrrrrrre," Lauren replies.

Uriah and Tyler are laughing and smirking at the obvious discomfort that Tris is in.

Shauna says "I think it is sweet that Tris has found someone."

They notice the three of us as soon as Shauna says this. "What is this about Tris finding someone?" Tori asks. Tris groans and buries her head. Uriah launches into the story, not leaving out a single detail. By the end, everyone but Tori and I are laughing. I can tell Tris is surprised be that, but I am not. Tori and I glare at everyone until They stop laughing. Harrison is first, followed by Tyler, Lauren, Christina, Shauna, Uriah, and then finally Zeke. When they all finally stop laughing, Harrison explains why we are there. "We just wanted to let Christina, Uriah and Lauren know that there is a meeting in Conference A at 3 to discuss new training measures for the initiates. Now, the three of us would love to stay and chat more," I notice he glances at me, "or not, but we have things we need to work out. So we will see you three later and the rest of you around." We head over to grab breakfast, and then leave the dining hall. As soon as we are out of the dining hall, Tori turns to me.

"Not now," I tell her. She drops whatever she was going to say.

Harrison looks between the two of us, but just shakes his head. "I am glad I have quite a few years until my daughter is into boys and I have to start dealing with all of this drama."

Tori and I glare at him simultaneously, but he just laughs. Tori and I just shrug. I decide not to comment. The three of us reach conference A, and head in, and make ourselves comfortable. I push all thoughts of Tris and Kyle from my mind until later because there are more important things right now.

"The last meeting of the Faction Representatives went well. All Factionless have returned to a faction unless they refused, in which case the Amity decided to take them in," Harrison jumped right in to business. Tori and I stared at him. Tori reacted first.

"What? The Amity took in the Factionless?"

"Only those who decided they did not want to be in a faction," Harrison replied.

"How does that work? If they want to remain factionless but are part of Amity, they are not Factionless. That seems contradictory to me. Was he point to trick them? Isn't that against what Amity believes in?" I ask.

"Apparently, according to Johanna, the Factionless have to work for their keep. The Factionless refurbished old Amity buildings, and work on the farms. They help out with what needs to be done, and help with caring for orphans. They have to make their own food, and are subject to the same rules that you were subject to when you were there, Four," Harrison clarifies. "Apparently, this went over extremely well with the Factionless who wanted to remain so. They felt they were staying true to themselves, but were being taken care of."

Tori and I just stared at him, and then looked at each other. 'Anything else happen?" I asked.

"Nope." He stated.

"Really?" Tori asked.

"Nothing. Apparently everything is going well. In the city," Harrison says.

"I guess it is time to discuss training then," I sigh.

We pass around ideas for awhile, and then break for lunch. I head to my apartment, Tori on my tail. "Tori," I say warningly as I enter my apartment, shutting the door after she enters.

"I am not going to let you get away with not talking."

"Fine. You swore there was nothing going on between the two of them last night."

"As of right now, there isn't."

"She was blushing like crazy!"

"They were teasing her. You out of everyone should know how Tris reacts to any kind of teasing, having grown up in Abnegation!"

"Look what I found under my door last night." I throw the note at her.

She reads it, and then looks up. "What's the problem?"

"I was hoping that Tris wanted to at least start hanging out again!" I start pacing around my room. "That is not going to happen if she starts going out with that guy!" I punch the wall hard, followed by the mirror above my dresser. Tori was too shocked to react after I punched the wall, but the punch to the mirror seemed to spur her into action. She grabbed my arm as I brought it back to swing another punch.

'FOUR!" She shouts. 'STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I just shove her off of me. I see her leave my apartment. I have no idea where she went. I grab a picture out of my dresser. It is of Tris and me, and throw it on the ground. I suddenly realize I am bleeding. I head to the bathroom. I wash off my hand, and bandage it. I stare at myself in the mirror, wondering what has happened to my life. The love of my life may be in love with someone else because I pushed her away. I scared off one of the few people who I can actually talk to. I just shake my head, and run a hand down my face. I realize my hand rally hurts. I take painkillers and realize I am exhausted. My outburst has tired me out. I have just decided to see how much time I have until I need to head back to the meeting when I hear my apartment door bang open and Tori yell "FOUR! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Back here!" I call. I start to make my way to her, but only get about two steps when she comes running into my view followed by Harrison. I gape at her, looking between both of them.

'You were having a breakdown. I needed help. I figured Harrison would be the best. "She just shrugs.

I look to Harrison. "I was not having a breakdown."

"Your apartment says otherwise. I think we might just want to cancel the meeting with the other trainers this afternoon. Four, get some sleep. You look like you need it. Tori, tell the other trainers that the meeting is cancelled. Make up some excuse. i don't care what. Just make it plausable, and fill myself and Four in before we all meet tomorrow at 3. Why don't we all agree this never happened? I am never letting any of my children date." Harrison shakes his head, sighs, and walks out.

I glare at Tori, who glares in response. I walk out into my apartment, and stop cold when I see the mess. I glance at my hand, and go to grab the broom. I see Tori holding it already. I say thanks, taking it from her.

"If it is any help, I honestly believe there is, and will never be, anything between Tris and Kyle."

"It's not, but thanks for trying."

"See you tomorrow. Sleep, Four. Harrison is right. You need it."

"Bye Tori." I finish cleaning up the mess. I pick up the picture I threw, placing it back into my dresser. I turn off the light, and climb into bed. I fall asleep, sleeping until the next morning.

**A/N**

**Told you it ended darker and less fluffy. I hope you liked harrison's lines. Let me know if you liked his reactions as a father to the drama. i am not a parent, though I do have sisters who are 15 years younger than me. Let me know what you think!**


	5. New Training Program

**A/N You guy's are luck that I like you all so much! You get another update so soon!**

**Actually I wish it was just that. i do love you all to death, but there are also other things going on. My family is heading back to Virginia in the next day or two because my other grandmother is dying. Her breast cancer has spread to her brain nor, and this will probably be the last time we ever see her alive again. So this may be the last chapter i get up before the spring semester starts on the 28th. **

**I feel bad that I never do shout outs. I will probably start to do them next chapter. I love all of you though!**

**This chapter is a long one, and is in only Four's POV!**

**Enjoy!**

Four's POV

The next morning I wake up to a sore hand. I look down at it, and the previous day comes back to me. I sigh to myself. "Stupid," I mutter. I remove the bandages, and notice that my hand is bruised and swollen. "Great. Now I might have to go to the infirmary. This will be fun to explain." I get up and shower. I throw on some jeans, a t-shirt, and my tennis shoes. I leave to go get breakfast.

On my way, I run into Tori. "What do you want?"

"Nice to see you too, Four," she retorts back. Harrison and I were worried about you. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"Your hand isn't. You might want to get that checked out."

"And tell them what exactly?"

"You're a leader. Make something up. They will have to believe you."

I just stare at her in shock. As we pass the infirmary on the way to the dining hall, she pushes me in. "I will grab breakfast for you and bring it to you. Go get your hand checked out. I will not take no for an answer." I go to say something, but she hails a doctor before I can. Tori tells the doctor "Do not let Four leave until he gets his hand checked out or you will answer to myself and Harrison." The doctor just looks at me warily as I glare at Tori before consenting to her request. The doctor has a nurse bring me paperwork to fill out. "Four, you better stay here or Harrison and I WILL hurt you, and I am sure we can convince your friends to help." I am not 100% convinced that Harrison will go along with that threat, but decide it would be easier to not fight with Tori in the end. Besides, my hand is really hurting, and looks really swollen. It actually might be broken.

I am sitting there filling out the paperwork when Harrison comes in. "How's it going, Four?"

"Slowly."

He grabs the clipboard from me and fills out most of the paperwork for me. I stare at him in shock. "How do you know most of that information?"

"We're leaders. Plus, I knew you hurt your dominant hand. I looked up the information last night. I had a feeling you might be here this morning and would be having problems filling this out."

I stare at him. "Thanks," I mumble.

"No problem." He returns the clipboard to me. "What did you tell the doctor and nurse happened?"

"Nothing yet. Still deciding. I figured saying that I lost a fight with a wall would not go over well."

He just laughed at that. Tori walked in, asking what was so funny. Harrison filled her in.

"How about you say that you were testing punching bags hanging in the training room for initiation. Someone decided to fill one with cement as a joke, and you did not realize it until you hit it." Harrison and I stare at her. "What? People will believe it. Initiation is soon. Equipment is always checked, and the bags are hung up. I filled a bag with cement last night while everyone was asleep in case you needed to come here. Harrison and I look at each other, then back at her. Luckily, the nurse calls me back before either of us as a chance to respond to her statement. "Four. Take this before you go back." Tori hands me a large chocolate chip muffin.

"Thanks Tori."

"See you when you're done."

I follow the nurse into a room. She asks what happened to my hand, and I tell her the story that Tori concocted. She writes it down. I don't think that anyone would believe it, but she seems to. She takes me to get my hand x-rayed, then brings me back to the room. After awhile, the doctor Tori threatened before walks in. He asks me to repeat what happened. I repeat the story to him. He looks a little doubtful, but does not question me further. He looks at my hand, and then looks at the x-ray. He starts asking me to move my hand, and then starts touching it. He keeps asking it t hurts while poking it in seemingly random places. "Ow!" I yell.

"Sorry," he says simply. He turns to the x-ray again. "It looks like you have a couple hairline fractures in your hand. I will send a nurse in to put you in a cast and bring pain killers that you can take every 8 hours.

After he leaves, a nurse comes in and puts a cast on my hand. She places my arm in a sling, and hands me a bottle of painkillers. After that is done, the doctor comes back. "I forgot to tell you. Come back in 4 weeks. WE will x-ray your hand and see how it is healing. If it looks okay, we will remove the cast and splint your hand. Do not get the cast wet. Put a trash bag around it when you shower."

I stare at him, and then leave. I see Tori and Harrison in the waiting room. "Broken," I tell both of them flatly. They just exchange looks. "What?" I ask sharply.

"Nothing," they both reply.

I look at my watch and realize that it is almost lunch. All I had was a muffin, so I am hungry. "I am going to go grab food. I will see you at the meeting at 3," I tell the other two leaders as I walk off. "Do not follow me." I direct this at Tori.

"Why are you looking at me?" She asks.

"You have been following me around lately."

"Yeah. Well, look at what happened. You need someone to save you from yourself sometimes, Four."

I go to respond, but Harrison jumps in before I have a chance.

"Why don't we all just take a break and meet at 3. Cool? Four, I need to talk to you."

I look at Harrison. What does he need to talk to me about? I am confused as I rack my brain, trying to think of what it is. We say good bye to Tori. I feel her gaze on my back as we walk away.

"Where are you heading to, Four?" Harrison asks me.

"I was just going to go to my apartment and see what I have to eat in there. I really do not feel like being social today. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Nothing actually. I just knew that if I did not say that, Tori would make up some reason to follow you. She sees you as a younger brother, you know?"

"I know. It gets annoying though."

"She just cares, Four."

"It is still annoying."

"What are we going to do about the punching bag she destroyed?"

"Did she really fill one with cement?" I asked him.

"Yep. She showed it to me while you were getting your x-ray."

We both burst out laughing. We had reached my door. "I will see you at three. Conference A, correct?"

"Right. See you then."

-Page break-

A few hours later

Tori, Harrison, Lauren, Christina, Uriah, and I are gathered in Conference A. Lauren, Christina and Uriah were staring at my hand. When everyone was seated, I filled them in on the story Tori had concocted about the punching bag. When question, Tori said that there was no leads as to who filled the bag with cement because the camera in that area had gone down, and the person was most likely not going to be caught. She also made it clear that the matter was not to be brought up again. Everyone agreed.

"So we are here to determine the new training program. The three of us," Tori pointed between Harrison, herself, and me, "all agree that the old training methods need to go. We thought it would be a good idea to bring in all trainers to help with the program since you all have to actually train the initiates."

Harrison picks up where she left off. "We still want the initiation divided into stages, and each will primarily focus on a certain aspect of training. Initiates will still be ranked, but no one will be made Factionless for ranking low. The rankings will only be used for job purposes in the end."

I finish the speech. "Rankings will be displayed at the end of each stage to be used as a guideline for the initiates as a way for them to track their progress. Dauntless-born and transfers will have their rankings displayed together, and will train together for the most part. The only stage they will be separated in will be the physical stage, where the transfers learn how to shoot, throw knives, and fight, if we decide to continue those. AS a leader and a trainer, I will report to Tori and Harrison how initiation goes after this year. We will decide then if changes need to be made. If any of you," I direct this to Lauren, Christina, and Uriah, "notice anything that needs to be changed or is not working out, tell me. If there is anything that needs immediate changing, tell me and I will make an executive decision in the moment and fill Tori and Harrison in. If the situation is too dire, I may cancel training for that day, and we will reconvene here an hour after I make that decision for a meeting. Understand?" I ask them.

Lauren, Christina, and Uriah sit silently for a minute while they process what they say, and then Uriah asks the first question.

"So, if there is an immediate concern that needs to be addressed, Christina or I come find you, Four? If you are training, do we go find Tori or Harrison?"

Tori answers this. "No. Four has been a trainer for two years. You interrupt his training. He has Lauren to help. Lauren was also a trainer for two years. I am sure she will be fine for a few minutes while Four handles whatever is going on."

Lauren asks the next question. "You're saying that if something comes up that is to extreme for Four to fix or deal with immediately, he can postpone training for both groups until further notice and all of us in this room right now will meet back here an hour after he ends training?'

"Exactly," Harrison states.

"This is so weird." Christina supplies her opinion. "I mean, what if Four decides he just does not want to train one day…"

I cut her off with a glare. "That will NOT happen. I do NOT see training being postponed at all. WE are just planning for all possible scenarios. Things happen that are out of our control. It is good to have back up plans in place."

"I think it is time for us to decide on the new training program," Tori states.

Harrison pulls out paper and a pen. Lauren gives him a look. He tells her "WE need to actually write it down so that it makes sense you know." Lauren just shrugs, and we all start bouncing ideas around. After about a half an hour, we are getting nowhere.

"So, we have that no one is being eliminated," Uriah says as he looks at the paper, "and that is the only decent idea we have."

"How about instead of scraping the old training program completely and making an entirely new one, we just re-work it and add to it," Christina suggests.

"Ok. Let's work with that," Harrison says.

"We need to keep shooting and knife throwing. It is a way to defend yourself, same with fighting," Lauren says. Harrison writes that down on a new piece of paper.

"We should redo the fight rules though. I mean, do we really want our initiates dead before stage one ends? We haven't even figured out rest of the training yet," I put in.

"I agree with Four," Tori says, "The fights before were brutal. We need to work out a type of scoring system."

After another hour, we work out a scoring system for the fights, and finally finish Stage One. We decide to keep Capture the Flag and Stage Two the same.

"Harrison, who is the Erudite representative?" I ask him.

"Cara. Why?" I get strange looks from everyone at my question.

"I have an idea for another stage for initiation, but it would require a variation of the fear simulation serum," I tell him.

"I have got to hear this," Tori tells me. Lauren, Christina, Uriah, and Harrison all agree.

"Part of what lead to the war was all of the Factions started to think they were better than all of the others. Well, my idea was that after the fear simulations, give the initiates a break. Something can be done then. After the break, put them through simulations based on their fears where the only way to get out was to utilize traits from other factions while dealing with their fears at the same time."

They all look at me, confusion written all over their faces. I give them an example.

"Say you are afraid of heights. Your data would be kept in our data. The fear simulation would know that. You would be on a high building. The twist on the new simulation is that there would be someone else, say a kid, about to fall off of the building. To get out of the simulation, you would have to save the kid. This would force you to face your fear, while acting like and Abnegation."

"I get it!" Tori pipes up. She gives another example for the others. "Say you are afraid of snakes." I quickly glance at Uriah. Tori continues. "You would have to save someone from a pit of snakes to break out of the simulation."

"That is actually a really neat idea." Christina is warming up to the idea. "However, the two ideas you suggested both suggest saving people, which is an Abnegation trait. What about the other factions?"

"That would be the beauty of the simulation serum," I tell her." It would do all of the thinking for us."

"Everyone agree?" Harrison asks. We all agree. He writes it on the paper and states that he will get in touch with Cara about the possibility of getting the serum made. "Who knows, "he says, "this could help with inter faction relations." The three leaders laugh, while Lauren, Christina, and Uriah just look at us weirdly.

"I say we keep the Fear Landscapes." Christina says. That was agreed quickly, thus written on the paper.

"We still need something else between the two different fear simulations," I say.

"Laser Tag!" Uriah yells. Tori rolls her eyes, but is surprised when I agree.

"It is a good idea. It is like Capture the Flag. WE split the initiates into teams, which change daily. It enforces teamwork. It will also be a great way for them to blow off some steam."

"We should also do it the week before Fear Landscapes," Lauren adds.

I look at her weird this time.

"WE are trying to be different from the old leadership. This is different. WE are putting them through their fears three times, which is more than the old leadership did. The least we could do is let them play laser Tag twice, or at least let them play paintball the second week," she retorts.

"Paintball the second week." Harrison ends all arguments. "We will take them to the abandoned area of the city on the other side of the marsh. I am sure some older Dauntless would love to also come. Maybe we could one day even have a team of members vs. Initiates." He writes this on the paper.

"We need to take them all zip-lining. After the Fear Landscapes, before scores are announced. A celebration." This is supplied by Uriah. Everyone else agrees. I agree reluctantly. I still hate heights, and Tris will not be there to help me through it.

Harrison writes this final thing down and puts the paper in the middle of the table for all of us to okay:

New Training Plan:

No one gets kicked out

Stage One:

Shooting, knife throwing, fighting (scored and timed)

Stage Two:

Fears, Laser Tag, Fears/Factions, Paintball

Stage Three:

Fear Landscapes, Zip-Lining

We all agree that it looks good and we disband the meeting. I say goodbye to Tori and Harrison, and head back to my apartment. I eat a sandwich, shower, and go to bed. My painkiller puts me to sleep. I will not be taking it except a night from now on I think as I fall asleep. I think that, and that training will sure be interesting this year.

**A/N **

**I know many do not want Tris and Kyle together. They may, they may not. Just remember. It will be FourTris in the end. I just have fun writing drama. I love reading all of the fluffy fanfics, but I like writing my drama filled chapters better. HAHAHAHAH! **

**Love you all again!**


	6. Things are Changing

**A/N I own nothing that is recognizable.**

**Sorry this took so long. WE had my Nana's funeral las week, and i was just told this morning that my other grandma died this morning.**

**This chapter gave me trouble. I had the beginning and ending planned, but nothing in the middle. I want to thank all of the reviewers, and those who have favorited and followed.**

Tris POV

I am hanging out in the dining hall with Chris and Uriah, discussing possibilities as to why their meeting was cancelled yesterday. "Harrison just said something came up at home, so he needed to cancel it." Uriah told me.

"Kind of a lame excuse," I replied back to him. He just shrugged. The three of us look up as we hear a lot of laughing. We see Zeke, Shauna, Lauren and Tyler enter the Dining hall.

"So Tris, where is Kyle?" Zeke starts in immediately. I just groan. Shauna picks right up.

"Yeah, where is he? I figured he would be here."

"I have no idea where he is. We are not dating. We are _just friends_," I remind them, trying to emphasizing the just friends part. I can tell none of them seem to believe me.

We all look up as Tori approaches our table. She says hi to all of us, and then turns her attention to Christina, Uriah, and Lauren. "The meeting is at three in Conference A." They nod and she heads off to the breakfast line. We all watch her grab a couple muffins and leave.

"Wonder where she is heading?" I inquire out loud to no one in particular.

"No idea." My question is answered by Uriah.

I look at my watch. "I have to head to work. I will see you all at lunch." They all say good bye to me, and I get up, throw my trash away, and leave the dining hall. I head to the tattoo parlor. I cannot help thinking about our conversation at breakfast. Why can't they all believe that I feel nothing for Kyle? Even though I would never admit this to anyone, I still love Tobias. I probably always will. I continue on this train of thought until I reach the tattoo parlor.

I say hello to Bud, who is now in charge since Tori, is a leader, and wash my hands. I head over to my station and get set up. It is not long before the first customer walks in. It is a twenty-something year old woman. She heads over to me, and I ask what she wants. As I prepare to give her the tattoo. More people start to file in. The tattoo parlor is one of the more popular places in Dauntless. Both Bud and I are busy all morning. Things start to die down as lunch approaches. I am finishing up a tattoo of a skull on the shoulder of a nineteen year old boy when I hear my name. I look up, only to see Kyle. I tell him to let me finish up. As soon as I am done, I ring up the customer's total, and then clean up my station.

"What's up, Kyle?"

"When do you get off?"

"In about five minutes." Bud apparently overhears this conversation.

"Why don't you head out now, Tris? I will close up for lunch. See you tomorrow."

"See ya, Bud."

Kyle and I walk to the dining hall, making small talk. We grab food, and find a table. WE are quickly joined by my friends and Tori. Shauna, Christina, and Lauren get into a heated debate over heels and fighting, namely wearing heels while fighting.

"All I am saying is that you need to be comfortable while fighting." Shauna obviously is against heels.

"But heels can cause serious damage. Especially pointy heels." Christina really likes her heels.

"Honestly it depends on the situation and the style of the heel." Lauren apparently falls somewhere between the two extremes.

"Imagine the look on a guys face if you threaten to kick them in the balls while wearing a pair of really pointy heels." Tori suddenly cut in. Everyone at our table stares at her. The guys were following the conversation somewhat, but snapped to attention at Tori's comment. All of the girls at our table burst out laughing at the horrified looks on the guys faces. Christina turned to me.

"What is your opinion, Tris?"

"I am completely with Shauna." Shauna reaches over and high-fives me.

"You are completely hopeless." Chris grumbles.

We all continue to make light conversation until the others start to leave. Eventually, the only people at our table are Kyle, Tori, and I. Christina and Uriah had to return to work. Apparently they are training new people to take over for them during initiation. Zeke and Shauna went off to who knows where. Tyler had to go to the tattoo parlor. He has the after lunch shift. I think Lauren went with him.

"I have to get back to work. See you around." Kyle got up and left the table, leaving just Tori and myself.

"Well, I will see you later, I guess." I get up to leave, but Tori follows me.

"Wait, Tris." I just look at her. "Can we talk for a sec?"

We head to my apartment, where Tori goes and sits on my couch while I sit on my desk chair.

"What's going on with you and Kyle?"

"Ugh! Not you too?" I exclaim. "Why does no one believe that nothing is going on. We are _just friends_!"

"You two have been hanging out a lot, that's all."

"He's nice, and really sweet. And we have only hung out at a couple of meals. Besides, he is not over his fiancée."

Tori just stares at me for a minute before she replies. I blush under her scrutiny.

"How are things between you and Four?"

"What?" I ask her. I can tell she sees the shock on my face. '"broke up with me. There is nothing between us. We are civil to each other. That is all. There will never be anything between us again."

I look away from her at this. I try to prevent the tears I feel in my eyes from falling down my face. Even after all of these months, the pain of the break-up still hurts.

"I am sorry for bringing it up." Tori gets up. "I have to go get ready for the meeting. See you later."

I just sit in the same place for awhile after she leaves, until I hear a knock at my door. I look at the clock, and notice that it is 2:30. I open the door and see that it is Kyle. I invite him in, but he refuses.

"What's up?" I ask him, curious.

"Come with me."

I follow him, more confused than I have been in a long time. I notice that we are heading towards the shops. I look at him. I open my mouth, but he shakes his head. "No questions." I sigh. I notice that we are heading to a part of the pit that I have never been to before. We stop in front of a large store front that has the words "LASER TAG" across the top. I just turn to him.

"I know you have never played before, and I figured it was time you learned. That is if you want to." He looks really nervous. I just laugh and throw my arms around him. He just smiles at my reaction. He grabs my hand and leads me into the store. We meet up with a group of others, which include Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, and Tyler. They are all smirking at me. I decide to ignore them for now. We are divided into two teams. I am on a team with Kyle, Lauren, Tyler, and a few others who I do not know. WE are handed green vests with a bulls-eye on them and green laser guns. The other team are handed the exact same things, except theirs are orange. We are all lead into an area that looks like a miniature city, where the rules are explained. The lights are dimmed, then a countdown begins.

"Ready for this?" Kyle asks me,

"Oh, yeah."

We spend hours playing laser tag. It takes me a few games to get the hang of it, but after awhile, I become pretty good at it. Zeke is impressed.

"You are better than I thought you would be," he tells me as we are all heading to dinner.

"Thanks Zeke."

He runs ahead to catch up with the others. Kyle hangs back with me.

"What did you think?"

"It was amazing."

"I am glad you had fun." I can tell Kyle is thinking about something. I just wait for him to say what is on his mind. "Tris, would you consider possibly going out with me on a real date. You don't have to answer right away, just think about it. I know Sarah would want me to move on, and I really do like you. I have fun hanging out with you."

I look at him for a second, thinking about what to say. He continues what he was saying.

"Just think about it, okay. Don't bother answering me now. I don't want you to feel pressure one way or the other. I have no idea what I feel for you, if it is friendship or more. I just figured it would be fun to go on a date, even for fun. It has been a long time. It would be nice, and like me…"

I interrupt him. "I think it would be fun. I would love to go on a date with you, but as friends though. Nothing more. I am not sure if I am ready for anything else yet." He smiles at me.

"I agree completely."

We make our way to the dining hall, where we grab our food and join our friends. Christina, Uriah, and Lauren are talking about how Four had broken his hand.

"What?" Zeke said, shock written over his face.

"Apparently someone filled a punching bag with cement. Four was testing the bags and didn't realize one was filled with cement until he punched it." The five of us who were not at the meeting discussing the new training program stare at Uriah. Tori appears at that moment, taking in all of our expressions.

"What's up?" Tori asks.

"They were just telling us what happened to Four." Shauna told her. Tori cuts her eyes at Lauren, Uriah and Christina.

"What about the new training program?" Tyler asks. Lauren goes to answer, but Tori cuts her off.

"The leaders still need to work out some things before that becomes public." She just glares at Lauren. Harrison walks over at this moment, obviously noticing that something is going on.

"They," Tori points at Lauren, Christina and Uriah, "were about to tell everyone else about the new training program."

"Sorry." They all say in unison.

"They already told the others about Four." Tori told Harrison. Harrison just sighed.

'Everyone will notice his hand." Zeke pointed out. Tori glared.

"Let's go." I stood up. Everyone else sitting at our table followed suit. We threw out our trash and made our way out of the dining hall.

"Do you think they were telling the truth about the punching bag?" Lauren asks as soon as we are out of the dining hall.

"Let's go find out." Zeke leads us to the training room.

We go in and exam the punching bags. "Found it!" Shauna yells. We all hurry over to her. We just stare at hit. Uriah pokes it.

"Definitely filled with cement."

"Do they have any idea who did it?" Tyler asks.

"Apparently the camera was down." Christina answers that question.

"We should have known." I hear Harrison behind us. I turn, and everyone else does the same. Harrison and Tori are standing there, arms crossed across their chest.

"Want us to ask around?" Kyle asks them.

"Don't worry about it," Tori tells him, "The bag was breaking anyway. Out."

We all file out of the training room, heading our separate ways.

"We will talk more tomorrow," Kyle whispers to me."

"See you then," I tell him, smiling. He smiles at me and walks off. I notice Christina looking at me, a look on her face. Crap. I prepare for an interrogation.

She walks over to me, and links her arm with mine.

"Chris, I'm busy. I…"

"You are not getting out of this." She leads me to her apartment and drags me inside.

"Spill."

"Well, he took me to play laser tag today, and afterward he asked me out on a date, but just as friends since neither of us are ready for more." She shrieks.

"OH MY GOD! PLEASE TELL ME YOU SAID YES!"

"I said yes"

"WHEN? WHERE?"

"We will be discussing this more tomorrow." She hugs me, then notices my face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I mean. Kyle is really nice. I like him. He really sweet, and I have fun with him but it's just that he…" I trail off. Christina pick up. That is the great thing about having a best friend that is basically your sister.

"He's not Four."

"I know it is stupid. It has been so long since Four broke up with me. I just thought we would get married one day. I just don't think I can ever be that vulnerable again."

Chris doesn't say anything. She just hugs me. Sometimes that is what is best, when words won't make a difference.

Finally I break the silence. "At least the date will be pressure free. WE are just going as friends. It will be fun."

"I WILL be your stylist."

"Of course, Chris."

We talk for a little more before I leave for my apartment. I am exhausted. I get ready for bed, thinking over my day. A soon as I climb into bed, I instantly fall asleep.

**a/n**

**Sorry if this sort of sucked. I have the next few chapters planned but not written. I have outlines though!**

**I start back at school tomorrow, so updates will be done around that. I recently changed my major, so I will be busier than normal as i am taking 3 lab science courses. **

**I have a question for all of you. Do like the format of this chapter and the last chapter, which were only done n one POV, or the other chapters which switched points of views. Let me know in the reviews. Thanks!**


	7. The First Conversation

**A/N Here is the next Chapter. Most of you liked having multiple POVs ine one chapter. If it works, I will do that. Some chapters may work out that way, though. If it does not, I apologize. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed.**

**I know people have wondered why Tris and Four have not talked, considering the note. It just had not worked out yet. Don't worry, they talk in this chapter. **

**I do not own anything that is recognizeable.**

**Enjoy!**

Tris POV

I wake up and get ready for the day. I shower, and go to pick out my clothes. I decide to just wear a pair of jeans, a black tank top, and a pair of sneakers. My hair has grown out, so I throw it up into a pony tail. I throw a black hoodie on and leave my apartment. I head over to the dining hall and grab breakfast. I sit at the usual table, where I am quickly joined by everyone else.

"So Tris, tell us about this big date," Zeke says to me, laughing at the look on my face. I turn to Chris.

"What? I didn't tell him!"

"Uriah overheard you and Kyle talking," Lauren answered my unspoken question. I groan.

"Where are you going?" Shauna asks.

"No idea."

"Now we can double date!" Chris squeals, as if this is the first time this has occurred to her.

"What are you wearing?" Lauren asked this.

"No more girly talk!" Uriah groaned, and Zeke and Tyler both seconded this complaint.

"Who is having girly talk?" We all look up as Tori comes over.

"Chris, Shauna, Lauren, and Tris," Tyler answers her.

"Apparently Tris has a date sometime," Zeke finishes up the explanation.

"Really?" Tori seems shocked. "With who?"

"Kyle," Christina answered for me.

"When did this come about?"

"Yesterday," I get in before anyone else can answer, "We are just going as friends."

By this time I had finished my breakfast. I had woken up later than I had meant to. I looked at my watch, and realized I was going to be late for work. "I have to go." I threw my stuff away, and ran to the tattoo parlor. "Sorry," I managed to gasp to Bud. He just shook his head. After I caught my breath, I went over to the sink and washed my hands. I set up my station and waited for my fist customer.

The morning went by surprisingly slow. People came in bursts. It happens like this some times. There were times when a group of people came in all at once, then when the tattoo parlor is completely empty. We had a few bursts of people, but overall it was pretty much empty.

"What do you think is going on?" I ask Bud. "I have never seen it this slow before."

"I have. It just happens sometimes."

Lunch comes soon after, and my shift is over. I clean up, and bid Bud Farwell. On my way to the dining hall, I decide to pass by the Chasm. I see a figure standing by the railing. I recognize them. I have had this person memorized for so long now.

"Hey, Four." The figure looks up.

"Hey." I walk over to him.

"How's your hand?"

"Painful."

"I heard what happened. Crazy that someone would do that to a punching bag, huh. Any idea who?"

"None."

"Ready for training?"

"Almost."

"Chris, Uriah, and Lauren wanted to tell us about the new program, but were yelled at by Tori."

"Yeah, well there are a few things we still need to work out. Harrison is trying to set up a meeting with the other faction leaders."

"Will it just be him going?"

"No, we will all have to go."

-Page Break-

Four POV

I see her facial expression change to a grimace at this. She is one of the few who knows the true horrors of my childhood. Tori and Harrison know some, but not the true depths emotionally. Tris turns back to the railing.

"Anyway of getting out of it? Can you pretend to be sick or something?"

I laugh. "No one will believe it. Plus, I want to show Marcus he has no control over me anymore." I also turn back to the railing.

"What have you been up to lately, Four? Besides hurting yourself, I mean?"

"Leader stuff. Nowhere near as fun as it sounds. You?"

"I played laser tag for the first time the other day."

"I heard. Apparently you kicked Zeke's ass. He wants to challenge you to a rematch." Tris laughs.

"Yeah. Lauren, Kyle and I kicked his, Tyler's, and Shauna's asses pretty bad." So she has been hanging out with Kyle.

"You've been hanging out with Kyle?" I can see her thinking about saying something.

"Yeah. He asked me out." She watches me closely, like she is gauging my reaction. I try to keep my face blank, "You should come play laser tag with us next time. You could bring Tori and Harrison with you."

"Bring Tori and Harrison where?" Harrison asks as he and Tori walk around a corner.

"To play laser tag with all of us next time we all go," Tris informs him.

"Sounds fun, but we cannot worry about that right now. We have a meeting at the Hub in thirty minutes though," Tori informs me. I groan.

"See ya," Tris tells us.

"Bye," we all tell her as she walks away. She holds my gaze for a few seconds longer before she smiles at me and turns around. I watch her walk away before Harrison clears his throat.

"We really do need to go." We all turn and head to the train tracks.

On the train, Tori turns to me. I answer her before she can ask.

"Tris has a date."

"I know. I found out at breakfast."

"She seems happy; even though she tried to make it clear it was just as friends."

"I'm not so sure. We heard part of it. We were coming to find you when we heard the two of you talking, and she mentioned the date."

"So you were spying on me."

"No. I thought it was good that the two of you were actually _talking_ for once."

"What do you mean you are not so sure she is happy?"

"Some of the things she was saying, and the way she was watching you, she was trying to see if you were jealous, Four! She obviously still loves you! Why the hell can't you see it? She was trying to see if you still love her. Why are you so dense? Jeez!"

I am silent, stunned at her outburst. Harrison, who was silent through all of this, is just shaking his head. "Again, my children will NEVER be allowed to date. This is exactly what I hope to avoid. Way too much drama."

"You really think she still loves me?" I ask Tori quietly.

"I really think so. From what I know of Kyle, he and Sarah were together for since their initiation. I don't think he is ready for anything too serious. I talked to his friends, and that is what they tell me. All of Tris and Kyle's friends are in relationships. Neither of them are. Dating is a way for them to not feel left out, or at least a way to join in activities."

The train ride is silent rest of the way to the Hub, until Harrison announces that it is time to jump off. I sigh deeply and we jump off. We head to the building and enter. We walk to the elevator and push the button. When the doors open, we enter the car.

"What floor?" I ask Harrison.

"19."

Tori pushes the button and the car rises. The elevator doors open with a ding. Harrison leads the way to the room where the meeting will be. I take a deep breath as he opens the door. We all walk inside and take our seats. I look around at the other leaders, realizing that we are still waiting on the Candor. The Candor arrive about five minutes after we did.

"Well, I think we should all introduce ourselves, and then get to the reason why we are all here." Harrison states.

-Page Break-

Tris POV

After I turn the corner, I run into Chris.

"What's up?" She asks.

"Noticing much. I was just talking to Four when Tori and Harrison came and got him. They have to go to some meeting. What's up with you?" If she is shocked at me talking with Four, she doesn't show it.

"Where are you heading to?"

"Finding Kyle. Need to figure out what this date is."

"Don't worry about it." I gape at her.

"How can I let you get me ready if I don't know where I we are going?"

"I made him tell me. He wanted it to be a surprise. I told him that there was no way I was going to let him get away with not telling me. I threatened to get Tori to make him tell me."

"YOU WHAT?"

"I told him that I am basically your personal stylist. He broke down and told, after I swore not to tell you where you are going."

I knew there was no way to get Christina to tell me.

"What did you and Four talk about?"

"I told him about the date"

"How did he take it?"

"No idea. I was trying to see if he was jealous. I couldn't tell. I then invited him to play laser tag with us the next time we go. We also talked about that a little before I mentioned the date. He then had to go to some meeting at the Hub.

"What type of meeting?"

"No idea. All I know is that it involves all of the leaders of the factions, not just the representatives."

"That does not sound like fun."

I am starving let's go grab lunch." I grab Christina's arm and pull her to the dining hall.

-Page Break-

A few Hours Later: The Date

I am in my apartment with Christina. She has been getting me ready for my date with Kyle. I look at what Christina has put me in, trying to figure out where Kyle is taking me. I am in a pair of black skinny jeans, a black off the shoulder long-sleeved shirt that shows all of my tattoos, a black choker, and a pair of sneakers. She pulled my hair into a high ponytail. My make-up consists of black eyeliner, mascara, pink lip gloss, and blush. It is actually really simple for Christina.

"What do you think?"

"Wow, Chris. I really like it."

"I thought you would. You are so lucky you have me." I laugh.

"This is the most laid back outfit you have ever put me in."

"Well, you are going o an date as friends. Plus, I know where you are going, remember?"

I think back to lunch that day. Based on some of the conversations, I felt like I was the only one in our group of friends who did NOT know where I was going.

"Ready for your big date?" Zeke had asked.

"It sounds like it will be so much fun." Lauren had piped up.

"You need to take me on a date like Tris will be going on." Shauna had told Zeke.

"Know what you are putting her in?" Tyler had asked Christina.

"She is going to like the wardrobe choice." Uriah added.

The conversation had continued like this. I kept trying to get them to tell me where Kyle was taking me, but they refused. The only time they ever shut up was when Kyle walked by on his way to sit with his friends.

"Looking forward to tonight," he told me. The others laughed at me.

"Shut up." I told them. They all just laughed.

"Tris." Christina snapped her fingers in front of my face. I blinked at her as I came back to the present moment. There was knocking at the door. She went to open it. Kyle came walking in. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black sneakers.

"You look amazing," he told me.

"Thanks. You look good too."

"Bye, "Christina ran out of the apartment.

"Ready to go?" Kyle asked me.

"Yep." I grabbed my keys, and we left.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"You know I hate surprises?"

"I know. Christina made that quite clear."

"Yet you insist on surprising me. Do all of my friends know where we are going?"

"They know about part of it."

I am really intrigued now. We continue a little ways, until we reach our destination.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" I exclaim.

**a/n**

**Sorry this is so short (at least compared to my other chapters). I am sick. Hope you like the cliff-hanger type endings.**


	8. a Meeting and a Date

**a/n Thanks to everyone whe has reviewed/favorited/followed!**

**This is one of my longest chapters since you all have been so patient. i have been doing a lot of work on my second story. titled Picking Up the Pieces. That story is a lot darker than this one.**

**I thought about ending after Four's POV, but felt that would be too mean. I thought I tourtured you all enough at the end of the last chapter.**

**I am thinking of changing the name of this story to When Love is Bleaching Bad. I have a playlist I listen to when I am writing this story. Thay song is by Play. Listen to it on Youtube. It is beautiful. If not that title, then definately a line from that song.**

**I OWN NOTHING THAT IS RECOGNIZABLE!**

**Since the video never happened, I decided Fernando is still alive. I liked him, and was mad when he was killed. Everything else to tear Four and Tris apart still happened, though.**

Four's POV

Harrison starts the introductions. "My name is Harrison. I am the Dauntless faction representative and one of the three leaders."

Tori is next. "I'm Tori, one of the Dauntless leaders."

Everyone's gazes shift to me. I ignore my father as I say "I'm Four, a Dauntless leader."

The Candor are the next to introduce them.

"My name is Jacob Kahn." Tori, Harrison, and I all glare at him. Kahn pointedly ignores us. He knows we have not forgiven him for trying to sell-out the Dauntless to the Erudite during the war.

"I am Lisa Wells, and I am the faction representative for Candor." I turn my attention to a woman who is a few years younger than Kahn. It makes sense that Candor would chose someone who Dauntless did not totally hate as their representative.

"I am Emily Smith." The third Candor leader is a woman who looks to be around the same age as Harrison.

The Amity introduce themselves next. I know Johanna is still their representative. According to Harrison, after the war, the Amity accepted that they were wrong not to try to help in the end. When the new government was formed, each faction chose one representative to attend the monthly meetings, but each faction would have three leaders. Amity was not happy about this, because they decide everything as a group. It was decided that if it was necessary that all leaders needed to meet, Amity would send Johanna, along with two others.

"I am Johanna Reyes, the Amity representative."

"I am Robert Black." I think back to when I took the transfers to the fence during Tris's initiation. She was talking to someone named Robert, and I know there was a leader with the last name of Black before the war. I wonder if this was his son.

"I am Jason." This last guy doesn't seem to comfortable with everyone looking at him. He looks to be around my age, and I have a feeling he may have transferred to Amity from Dauntless. Transfers never completely lose the traits from the factions that they were born into.

I recognize two of the three Abnegation leaders.

"My name is Susan." I recognize this girl as Tris's old friend from childhood and the one Caleb seemed to have a crush on. She must be that Robert kid's sister.

"My name is Brandon." I do not recognize this guy at all. He looks to be a few years older than me.

"I am Marcus Eaton. I am the representative for Abnegation."

It figures that Marcus would be the only one from Abnegation to introduce himself by both names. He is holding himself like he is better than everyone. Tori catches my attention, and discreetly passes me a piece of paper. I read it:

Still an asshole

I just sigh at her. Harrison looks over at what she wrote, and just looks at the both of us. I noticed that I wound up sitting between the two of them. I need to remember to ask them about that later.

Cara starts the introductions for the Erudite leaders.

"My name is Cara, and I am the representative for the Erudite."

"My name is Fernando." I assess this guy. He looks to be around my age, if not a year or two older.

"My name is Michelle." This woman looks to be a few years older than Cara.

I know that Erudite went through one of the more difficult transition after the war. The majority of the faction had no idea what was going on, and those that did were punished. Cara became the representative because she worked so closely with Dauntless and the rest of those fighting against the traitors during the war. I do not know much about the other two leaders, having only met them a few times before. I know Michelle was working to try to bring down Jeanine from the inside, and was passing Intel to our side. Fernando had worked closely with Cara, so she trusts him completely.

It is surprising at how well our city has rebuilt itself. Three factions were basically destroyed, with one being at the hands of the other two. It is amazing that for the most part, everyone seems to get along. I guess that each faction chose their representatives well.

"It is unusual for a representative to call for a meeting of all leaders. What's wrong, Harrison?" Johanna was the one who asked this. It makes sense, seeing that she is the Amity representative, and they value peace.

"Well, as everyone know, the Choosing Ceremony is in a few months…" everyone in the room nods at Harrisons words as he continues, "so we met with our trainers to decide on what were we going to change about our initiation."

Everyone just looks confused. I am sure they are wondering why we decided to call a meeting just to say we are changing our initiation process.

"Why did you call a meeting?" This comes from Lisa.

"We wanted to ask the Erudite if there was a way to modify the fear simulation serum that we use." I give out this information.

"After what happened last time when Dauntless and Erudite decided to have a serum made, we just thought it would be best to just request it out in the open." Tori finishes up.

Everyone just looks at us in shock now. After a minute or two, Cara finally breaks the silence.

"Would this be instead of the usual fear serum?"

"In addition to," Harrison tells her.

"What would you like to change about the original one?" Fernando asks this.

Harrison, Tori, and I all exchange looks, trying to silently discuss how much detail to go into. We still want to keep what our initiation consists of private.

"You called this meeting to request the serum. Why not just tell us what you want changed about it?" Marcus says this, but his tone is extremely condescending.

"Well. It is a huge part of our initiation now. Wasn't it agreed that initiation details are still to be kept within each faction?" Tori snaps at him.

Johanna steps in before Marcus can respond. "Why don't Tori, Four, Harrison, Cara, Michelle, and Fernando discuss that privately? We all know that a new serum is being made. Dauntless did not have to call this meeting at all, but they did. We should trust them."

The other factions agreed, even though Marcus did not look happy. "Anything else?" Johanna asked Harrison.

"Yes," I said, suddenly realizing something. Harrison and Tori both looked at me. I could tell that they were confused. I quickly jotted something down o the paper in front of me.

Warn about paintball in abandoned area and Dauntless checking area out before

They both nod to me. I can tell the other leaders are looking at us strangely.

"Sometime about a month after the Choosing Ceremony, Dauntless members will be going into the abandoned area on the other side of the marsh to secure the area, and to make sure that there is nothing to dangerous there."

"What do you mean by too dangerous?" Kahn asks this question.

"They will basically be checking to make sure that the buildings are all structurally sound and that there are no random groups of rebels that were over looked. Things like that." Tori tells him.

'Why?" Jason, the Amity I suspect originally came from Dauntless asks.

"We will be taking initiates out there to play paintball for a few days." Harrison says simply.

"We just didn't want anyone to get freaked out, especially with the fact we asked for a new serum," I tell everyone in the room.

'That is everything for us. Anybody else have anything to discuss?" Harrison directs this to the other factions.

AS the other factions start to discuss things, I start to zone out, coming back when either Tori or Harrison nudge me or I hear something that I think is important. It is late by the time we finish up.

"We will be in contact," Harrison tells Cara.

"We need details be this weekend so that we can determine if we can get it done in time. It will need to be tested."

"We will get you the information be Friday, once we have our second meeting with the trainers. We need to go over everything in more detail, now that we know you are willing to see what you can do."

I had been standing off to the side, talking with Jason. My suspicions were right. Jason had been born in Dauntless. I can see my father watching me, but I ignore him. Tori notices Marcus watching me, and joins in my discussion with Jason.

"What did you do to your hand, Four?" Susan comes over and asks me this. I notice Marcus watching me even closer now.

"I was checking equipment for initiation. Some idiot decided it would be funny to fill a punching bag with cement," I tell her this using my instructor voice.

"Do you know who did it?"

"Not yet, but when we find out who, they will regret it."

"Hope you feel better soon."

She quickly walks back over to Marcus. I can tell she is filling him in on what I told her. Tori laughs at the expression on Susan's face when Susan and Marcus look over and see me giving them my instructor glare that I usually reserve for annoying initiates.

"What's so funny?" Harrison asks her as he comes over to us.

Tori fills him in, including on how I scared the crap out of Susan. He joins in on her laughing. Eventually I join in. After a few more minutes, everyone starts to leave. I am glad to get out of there.

When we are on the train heading back to the compound, I turn to Tori. "Why was I between the two of you? I thought it was kind of weird."

"We wanted to be able to grab you if you decided to attack Marcus," She tells me.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

I turn to Harrison.

"It's true."

"I would not attack Marcus."

"You scared that Abnegation girl because you knew she was going to tell everything to Marcus," Tori stated.

"Plus, you looked like you wanted to murder him every time he opened his mouth," Harrison backed her up.

I just shake my head and lean against the wall of the train car. When we reach the compound, we all start to walk to my apartment. We are not talking about the meeting, just about random things. Suddenly I hear laughing, which I recognize. Then I hear her voice. Tori grabs my arm, and Harrison grabs the other.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Kyle." I hear Tris say. I see her heading towards us. Harrison and Tori drag me away. Before we completely turn the corner, I see him lean in to kiss her, then I hear her laughing, followed by both of them laughing hard.

I throw Tori and Harrison off of me. I see their concern. I am getting really sick of it

"I will see both tomorrow. I am really tired." I walk off. When I turn the corner, Tris and Kyle are no longer there. I do not even stop to think about this. I just go to my apartment. Once there, I get ready for bed. I take a pain pill because my hand is really hurting me. I crash as soon as my head hits the pillow. I hear what sounds like someone entering the apartment, but I am too out of it to notice anything except that it is a girl.

-Page Break-

Tris POV

Kyle had lead me out of Dauntless. We cross to the other side of the train tracks, to where here is open land. I see he has placed a picnic dinner. I just look at him.

"A picnic?" I am shocked.

"I thought it would be fun."

I see that he has brought hamburgers, fries, fruit, soda, and chocolate cake. I sit down. And he serves me a plate of food. I just smile at him. He serves himself, and then we both just sit here. He is the first to break the silence.

"How was your day?"

"Okay. I talked to Four today." I can tell I got his attention.

"What did you talk about?"

"A meeting he had to go to today, laser tag, and how I had a date with you." I have no idea how Kyle will take this piece of information.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, really. He had to go to his meeting. Tori and Harrison interrupted and dragged him away."

"You still love him, don't you?"

"Let's not talk about that. How was your day?"

"You do." I can tell Kyle wants to talk about it more, but chooses to honor my request.

He tells me about how he had to break up fights during his shift at the laser tag arena.

"It gets that serious?" I ask, laughing.

"You'd be surprised." He looks at his watch.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

'Nothing."

We talk some more, about all kinds of random things. I notice he keeps checking his watch. Eventually he tells me we should go. I am confused, but I follow him. "Shouldn't we…" I gesture to the picnic.

"I'll come get it later."

He takes me to the laser tag arena, and leads me inside. There I see all of my friends, and he introduces me to his friends and their dates. "Rematch time, Tris." Zeke has an evil grin on his face. One of Kyle's co-workers is running the arena tonight. Apparently, all of the guys got together to buy out the place for a giant group date. We all spent the next few hours playing laser tag. First it was girls versus guys. The girls totally won. Then we mixed it up. By the end of the night, everyone was exhausted.

"That was AMAZING," I say as we are packing up the equipment. Everyone agrees. We all say good-bye as we go our separate ways. Kyle walks me back to my apartment. We are laughing as we discuss the laser tag games.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Kyle," I tell him when we reach my apartment. He leans down. He kisses me. I kiss him, but then burst out laughing.

"Sorry," he tells me.

"No. It's fine. It was just that kissing you was like kissing my brother or best friend."

He burst out laughing at that. "I kind felt the same way kissing you. I actually felt that way during the date, but wanted to confirm it."

We are both laughing hard by this time.

"We should hang out more, but not dating," I tell him.

"Definitely. See yak later."

"Bye."

I enter my apartment, and close the door. I just shake my head. I go to the bathroom and take of my make-up. I am about to take a shower when I hear a knock on my door. I open it and see Tori there.

"Come in. I was going to take a shower."

"Go ahead."

I grab some pajamas and take a quick shower. When I enter the living room, Tori is sitting on the couch. She raises her eyebrows at what I am wearing. I glance down. I had just grabbed whatever was on top. I forgot that I had one of Tobias's shirts. I am sure there are a few laying around here somewhere. I grab something else from my dresser, run to my room, and quickly change. I was now wearing a tank top along with the sweats I had been wearing before. I took the shirt I had been wearing and threw it in the trashcan by the couch.

"Interesting choice of pajamas you had on before."

"I didn't even realize I still had one of his shirts. It is not like I regularly go through my clothes like Christina. I just grabbed what was on top." I realized I dug myself a deeper hole. Tori was smirking now.

"How was your date with Kyle? I saw you two kiss. So did Harrison and Four." I look up at this. "We were walking back to Four's apartment after our meeting. We saw the two of you walking here. We tried to leave, but we didn't leave quick enough. You did laugh though." I bury my face in my hands.

"I was like kissing my best friend or brother. Like if I kissed Uriah or Zeke. Kyle agreed. We are good friends, but tonight proved that we will never be anything more."

"You still love Four, don't you?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Who else asked you?

"Kyle."

"What did you tell him?"

"I didn't give him a straight answer, but I think he figured out the answer on his own."

"That you still love Four."

Tori gets p and leaves a few minutes after this. She takes the shirt out of the trash can and tosses it to me. "I won't tell."

I climb into bed, though it takes awhile to fall asleep. Eventually sleep does come as I wonder why love is so difficult.

**a/n If you want to know what my playlist for this story is, let me know. I will add it to the next chapter's a/n**


	9. Progress, a Threat, and a New Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

**I want to want to thank you all for your patience. I am sorry it took so long to get a chapter up. I just feel that when it comes to my writing, it should be the only thing that I focus on so that it can be the best that it can. For this summer, I plan on pretty regular updates, as long as there is no major emergency.**

**Even though I know most of you like chapters in both Four's and Tris's POV, this one is only in Tris's POV. It just worked out that way. The next one will be in Four's POV. I hope to have my other story updated soon.**

**Enjoy!**

Tris POV

The next morning I wake up to knocking on my door. I roll over to check the clock. It reads 7:30.

"Shit!" I completely forgot to set my alarm last night. I am going to be late to work if I don't hurry. I realize the knocking has gotten louder, and now Christina is shouting my name.

"Tris! You better open this door right now or I swear I will break it down!" I sigh, get out of bed, and go to open the door.

"I am running late. I do not have time to talk about last night."

"I know. I brought you breakfast." She hand me a muffin, which I gratefully take. "We WILL be discussing your date later today. I want all the details. I know about the laser tag, but everything before and after needs to be told"

She had been going through my clothes during this, and tossed an outfit to me. "Put this on." I looked at it. It was a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top. I went into the bathroom to get ready. When I came out, she just pointed to my desk chair. I sat, and she braided my hair and but eyeliner and mascara on me. Her dressing me like this used to bother me, but it has occurred so often when I wake up late that I am used to it. Whenever I miss breakfast, she always appears at my door, muffin in hand. It actually occurs more often than I would care to admit.

By the time everything is done, the clock reads 7:50. I have ten minutes to get to the tattoo parlor before work starts or Bud might kill me. I have been late twice this month already. I have no idea what he will do if I make it three times.

"Gotta go. Catch ya later, Chris."

"See you at lunch."

I run out, grabbing my keys. Christina follows behind me, shutting the door. The automatically lock when shut unless a latch is flipped on the inside, which I never turn unless I am expecting someone. I run to the tattoo parlor, barely avoiding crashing into Zeke. "Sorry!" I yell to him. I do not wait to hear his response, but I know I will hear about this later. I make it to the tattoo parlor at 7:59. Bud looks up, sees me, and shakes his head. He just goes back to doing whatever it was he was doing before. I head over to wash my hand and prepare my station, but he stops me.

"First, good job making it here on time. Next time, remember to set your alarm. Second, Tori dropped off new tattoo sketches. She said to look through them. If we find any we want to sell, let her know and she will make them into more substantial designs."

I grabbed the sketchbook from him, and looked through it. I was amazed at what I saw. Tori is definitely an amazing artist. The majority of the tattoo designs that are available in Dauntless are her s. The book is filled with amazing sketches of various birds, different than the ones we already have, flowers, letters in fancy styles, hearts, sights around the city, and so many other things. I see something that catches my eye.

"What are these?" They are symbols I do not recognize.

"Apparently they are symbols from old languages called Chinese and Japanese. The translations are on the back on the pages."

"When did she have time to do all this?"

"According to her, drawing helps her relax. Since she is, and I quote, 'the only Dauntless member who can draw worth a damn, it is up to me to make sure everyone has decent tattoos,'"

"Sounds like Tori," I say laughing."

"Sure does."

The morning is busy, so we do not have a chance to look through the book Tori gave us. Finally, once lunch hits, we have time to look. We agree that the majority of birds, two of the Ferris wheel designs, the trains, the simpler scripts, flowers, and the Chinese and Japanese symbols are what we want to keep. Three of the birds and a couple of the scripts were so complicated that no one but Tori would be able to actually draw them, and none of the other sites would be chosen by Dauntless.

"Well, I will pass these on to Tori. See you tomorrow, Tris. Do not be late!" Bud calls to me as I leave to meet my friends at lunch. I wave to him and head off to the dining hall. On my way there, I run into Christine carrying a pizza box.

"Good, I caught you before you got to the dining hall. We are eating in my room today. I want details before anyone else." I roll my eyes as she pulls me to her room.

When we get to her room, she puts the pizza on the table and goes to grab plates while I grab sodas from the fridge. Once at the table, she hands me a slice of cheese and takes a slice of pepperoni for herself. She had gotten our usual half cheese, half pepperoni. Once we had each taken a few bites, Chris jumps right into her questions.

"Spill."

"I told him how I talked to Four, and he asked me if I still loved him."

"What did you say?"

"I just said I did not want to talk about it and asked him how his day was. He seemed to realize I still do love Four."

"HAHA!" Christina shouts this."

"What?"

"You finally admitted you still love Four! Progress!"

"I have never actually denied it"

"No you haven't. But this IS the first time you have actually said you love him in those words. As I said before, progress. How did Kyle react?"

"He let it drop and told me how he had to break up fights at work. Apparently they can get really nasty. After that, we played laser tag with you all."

"What happened when he took you home? Did he kiss you?" My silence is the answer. "OH MY GOD! SPILL!"

"I burst out laughing during it. He apologized. I told him kissing him felt like kissing my brother. He told me he felt the same way, and had felt that way throughout the date. The kiss was just a way to confirm it. We decided to hang out as friends from now on."

"That was hilarious!" Christina is laughing hard by now. If she still had food left, I would be worried she would choke to death.

"Tori came to my apartment after. Apparently she, Harrison, and Four saw us on their way back from their meeting. They saw our kiss and heard our laughing." Christina sobers up at this.

"What did Four do?"

"Apparently he stormed off to his apartment. She knows I sometimes sleep in one of his shirts. I had grabbed the first thing in my drawer so I could shower, and guess what it was. She swore she wouldn't tell though."

"I will talk to her and make sure she keeps her mouth shut."

"She is a leader. I don't think there is much you can do."

"I am your best friend. Do not underestimate me." Her expression is so serious, I just breakout laughing.

That ends our discussion. We finish rest of the pizza, and joke around. Eventually, we hear a knock on the door. She gets up to answer it while I clean up. I hear talking, though I cannot quite make out the words or who it is. I can tell she invited whoever it was inside, and she returns. I am done loading the dishwasher by this time. She tells me that she has to go to a meeting to discuss training. I follow her out of the kitchen and into the living room, and see Four. We just look at each other. "I will be right back." Christina leaves the room.

"Have a good date?" Four asks me.

"It was okay. How was your meeting?"

"Fine. Awkward. Marcus was there and was as obnoxious as usual." I grimace. He laughs.

"I still want to punch him in the face."

"Join the club." We both laugh.

"You and Kyle…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going out again?"

"No. We decided it was not going to work. We are better as friends." Four looks like he is going to say something when Christina walks in.

"Ready." She touched up her make-up. I roll my eyes as we head to the door. "What? I will be seeing Uriah. I have to look my best." I just roll my eyes again. "Speaking of make-up, yours needs to be touched up."

"If you come near me, I will break all of yours, and throw what I cannot break into the Chasm."

A look of pure terror appears on her face. Four breaks out laughing. She whirls on him.

"If you do not stop laughing this instant, I will find a way to make you over in your sleep, take a picture, and post it all over this compound." She looks so serious, Four shuts up. I burst out laughing at this.

"You do realize I am a leader, right?"

"That does not scare me. You are also the best friend of my boyfriend's brother. I am sure Zeke would even help me."

"I am still a leader, and I am sure Tori and Harrison would have an issue with your plan."

"We would have an issue with what plan?" Harrison asks this as Tori and he walk up to our group.

"Christina threatened to touch up my make-up after I made fun of her for re-doing hers for this meeting you all are having. I threatened to break all of her make-up and throw what I cannot break into the Chasm. A look of such terror came over her face that Four started laughing. Christina threatened to find a way to give him a makeover in his sleep and post pictures all over the compound. Four said he was a leader. Christina threw out that she is dating Uriah, who is Zeke's brother and that Zeke is best friends with Four. Four then said that you and Tori would have an issue with pictures of him covered in makeup hung up all over the compound."

By the end of my speech, Tori is laughing, and it is obvious Harrison is trying not to laugh.

"Well, that is creative," Harrison commented.

"How would you make it so that Four would not wake up during the makeover?" Tori questioned.

"I am sure Zeke would have no issue getting him wasted. If that does not work, I am sure Zeke can come p with plenty of other ways to knock out Four for a night. You know Zeke, or any of Four's friends would enjoy the pictures."

I burst out laughing at a mental image of Zeke's, Shauna's, Lauren's, Tyler's, and Uriah's faces if we were to ask them for help, and any ideas they were to come up with. I tell everyone what I am thinking when I get questioning looks. Christina bursts out laughing again, and throws her arm around me for support. Tori laughs, though not as much as Christina since she technically should not encourage this. Harrison smiles since even he knows what that group is capable of. Four just scowls.

"Come on Four, you know it is funny. If it was Zeke or Uriah, you would be laughing just as hard." Chris tells him.

"She is right Four," I back her up. He finally cracks a smile, conceding our point.

"You are right about that."

We finally calm down when we reach the pit.

"You two tell Lauren and Uriah?" Four asks Tori and Harrison. They nod.

"See you all later!" I call to them as they head off to their meeting. I head to the tattoo parlor. I have wanted a new tattoo for a while. I finally feel ready to get a new one. When I reach it, Bud looks up.

"What's up, Tris?"

"I would like a new tattoo."

"What would you like? Tori did the fonts and Ferris wheels we wanted over lunch."

"Already?"

"The two of us sat in the back room and caught up over lunch. She worked on them then."

"May I see the Ferris wheels?" There was one I remembered from this morning that I really liked.

He brought out the book with the Ferris wheel designs. I pointed to the one I wanted.

"Where would you like it?"

"On the front of my right shoulder."

A few hours later, the tattoo was complete. I told him why I wanted the tattoo, what it represented to me. There are so many memories associated with that wheel. Once it was completed, I paid. Since I work in the tattoo parlor, I get a discount. I bid good-bye to Bud.

I head to my apartment, luckily not running into anyone I know. I am lost in the memories of that night so long ago. The night we played paintball during initiation, long before everything changed. Before I was Dauntless, before I had proven myself, when I was "Stiff", before I had ever dated Four and thought he liked me. Before the war that tore the city apart that left me the only living member of my family. Before anyone even but the old Erudite and Dauntless leaders thought war was even a possibility. Back when I had to live in fear for my life because I was different.

That night, things started to change for me. I met Uriah and Marlene. I proved that I belonged, and that I should not be underestimated. I won us the Capture the Flag game. I wanted the tattoo because even though things were so different then, it was a big step in getting me where I am today.

**A/N**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**The playlist for this story:**

**Someone Wake Me Up-The Veronicas**

**I Wish-Hilary Duff**

**Maybe, Possibly 2.0-Megan & Liz**

**This is the second version they released. It is more upbeat. It is the one I have and like.**

**When Love is Bleaching Bad-Play**

**Up To You-Krystal Meyers**

**Story of Us-Taylor Swift**

**Baby Come Home-Victoria Duffield**


	10. update status

**I want to let you all know I am sorry for lack of updates. My computer with the story broke, and so I had to get a new one. I had most of the story on a flash drive, but not all of it. I have decided to go through and edit some of it. The majority of it is just grammatical stuff that i missed the first time through. I really do apologize. There should be a new chapter up by the second week in August. I am coming up to the end of my summer course, and it is at a point where I literally have an exam one class, followed by the final the next. As soon as class ends, I plan on writing more chapters so that I can update regularly. I really do apologize.**


End file.
